you hide ur emotions sometimes
by EXPANDYOURIMAGINATION
Summary: This is about how Jeff is desperate to come clean with his brother Matt about how he truly feels, how will Matt respond, will he be disgusted or feel the same? Includes INCEST, this is a HardyCest base story


**_Disclaimer: Matt and Jeff Hardy, i do not own them they are apart of Vince McMahon and the WWE._**

**_This story is rated NC-17 and is one of many of my stories, i am not all that good, but i do have alot of heart trying to put an effort behind them._**

**_You Hide Your Emotions Sometimes, is based on early Matt and Jeff Hardy. So bare with me, Jeff is 22 and Matt is 25. _**

Jeff stalked in the room of his bedroom half angry, half happy. Today was the day he was going to finally tell his brother the truth, that he loved him. See Matt and Jeff have been wrestling almost there whole life, they dreamed of being in the WWF (now know as WWE) since they were little, these aspirations only started after there mother had died of cancer when Matt was 12 and Jeff was 9. And now they were finally living the dream they both shared since they were young. And also Jeff was living in secret since he was 13, he was inlove with Matt.

Jeff: God its hopeless what if he doesnt feel the same, i mean i ve tried and tried to explain to myself, hiding my emotions are crucial do to the fact that MATT HARDY IS MY FUCKING BROTHER. So now im beginning my prime, and i still have these lingering feelings, I can't hold back, I must tell Matt the truth, whether it kills our brotherhood or bond, I must say whats needed to say.

As Jeff waited for Matt to arrive home, from taking there father to his doctors appointment, Jeff could'nt help but to fathom out his plan on how he was to tell his brother of his feelings. Jeff pace back and forth for what seemed like a decade, reasurring his balls to commit this insane act of forbidden love and confess. He did not really know what he was going to say, all he knew was that once he saw Matt, everything was going to be different.

Matt came home around with The Legend around 3:30 p.m. then descended to my house around 4. Matt came in to the opened the front door, walked in, place the keys on the counter. He sat on the couch and let out a long sigh. Matt looked at Jeff, who was now in tears, alittle worried.

"**_Little bro, whats wrong?" _**Matt asked, concerned.

"**_I-I love you, thats whats wrong, _**Jeff said, through tear-stained eyes. **_I love you and its wrong to love you, to love you the way I do, and i'm tired of running, i'm tired of hiding, I needed to tell u this cause it kills me, your love and beauty and purity and everything about u kills me, to the point of i just cant fucking take this shit anymore, im losing my mind not being able to hold u, to love u, to Make Love to you, do u understand what im trying to say, I've hiden my emotions about this for far to long and its taking me down, down into a depression I don't need to go. _**

**_"Jeffy, baby, I -I love you to, I ve never meant for you to feel as if you couldnt tell me anything, I see how this is eating at your very soul, but its eating at mine as well._**

OH MY FUCKING GOD, DID MATT JUST FUCKING CONFESS HE LOVED ME TOO? **_MATTY, I didnt know, how, oh-dear, you really feel the same? _**All Matt could do at that very moment was nod and smile at his little one. Matt knew he loved Jeff, He loved him his whole life, in fact he knew from the day his Mama brought him home that this, was indeed the other half of soul, brought down from the heavens to guide him and love him, even if it was a different kinda love, a deeper kinda love. The bond that Matt and Jeff shared was priceless beyond words, cause there were no words to describe it, plan and simple.

Matt stared into Jeff's eyes unbelievingly. He wasn't sure if he was dreaming this or not. He reached out with trembling hands to cup Jeff's face. Jeff sighed and turned his cheek into Matt's hand kissing his palm. Matt pulled Jeff over to him, his lips whispering over his brother's. He pulled back slightly and looked into Jeff's eyes. "Are you sure Jeff? I need you to be sure."

"I'm sure." Jeff nodded. "I love you Matt. "Ive never felt like this bout anyone an... " Whatever else Jeff was going to say was drowned out by Matt's lips closing urgently over his own. He closed his eyes and groaned against his brother's mouth pressing Matt back into the couch as their lips devoured each other's hungrily. Matt shuddered; he had wished that the feel of Jeff's lips on his own so bad so many times, he knew this was his other soul the moment there lips touched. He could feel the ache in his heart slowly melt away being replaced by the love that they shared as brothers, and now lovers. something almost tangible.

Matt ran his tongue over Jeff's bottom lip and Jeff parted his lips, their tongues tangling together. Matt felt his heart was going to burst as he skimmed his hands over Jeff's body pulling him flush against him. He shivered from the intensity as he explored himself with his brother's taste, his contours. Their breaths mingled as they devoured each other.

Jeff whimpered rubbing himself erotically against Matt. Matt pulled away slightly, brushing Jeff's hair lovingly away from his face. "I'm sorry Jeff I never told you b4, if I had any idea you had these feelings i let you know, It's ok Matty, I understand we were both just scared, just scared to tell. I love you and I want to show you just how much, let me dear brother show you what real love is.

Matt felt a surge of love and desire that went straight to his groin. He sat up pulling Jeff with him and quickly undid the buttons on Jeff's shirt pulling the damp cloth off him. Jeff shivered as Matt's hands rubbed circles over his skin trying to warm him with his touch. It seemed Matt's hands couldn't get enough of touching him. Jeff moaned his own hands reaching under Matt's shirt to caress his skin greedily.

They both pulled away panting slightly. Matt grabbed the blanket that Jeff had discarded and spread it out before lying Jeff tenderly back on it. He pulled off his own shirt and lay down next to his brother as Jeff reached out for him. As their tongues tangled feverishly again, Matt tried to control the flood of desire that was sweeping over him threatening to consume him. He wanted to make this last for Jeff, it had been so long.

Jeff wasn't making it easy for him. His hands skated down Matt's back and cupped his ass pulling him more forcefully against him so that their cocks rubbed together through the denim of their jeans. Matt groaned low in his throat and tore his mouth away from his brother's. He ran his tongue salaciously over the pulse in Jeff's neck and began working his way downward. He interspersed his kisses with gentle nips on Jeff's chest until his hot mouth closed over his nipple.

Jeff moaned arching against Matt. "Matt oh God, please." He whimpered. Matt suckled lovingly on the bit of flesh until it was a hard peak then laved his tongue over it before moving over to Jeff's other nipple. Jeff cried out softly his hand tangling in Matt's hair. " Don't stop," he pleaded hoarsely.

Matt knelt back on his heels and began removing Jeff's shoes and socks. Jeff watched him his green eyes hazy with passion. Matt tossed Jeff's shoes to the side and took Jeff's toe into his mouth. Jeff gasped as Matt moved from toe to toe, rubbing the instep of his foot gently. Matt kissed Jeff's ankle tenderly and picked up his other foot paying the same loving attention to it.

"Matt," Jeff cried biting his lip. He felt like he was on fire, no one could ever make him feel this way except for Matt. He didn't understand how he could have ever felt that anyone else would do.

"Shhh baby," Matt whispered. "Let me love you." Jeff whimpered but didn't resist as Matt continued his ministrations. Matt slowly unbuckled Jeff pants and undid the zipper. He worked the damp denim and boxers down over Jeff's hips and pulled them off to join the growing pile of clothes.

Jeff lay sprawled out naked before him. "Damn you're so beautiful," Matt said his voice shaking slightly. He drank in the sight of his lover's naked body running his hands over Jeff's skin. Jeff undulated his hips towards his brother a wanton, lust-filled look in his eyes. "Shameless too," Matt murmured leaning over to run his tongue up Jeff's thigh.

Jeff bucked his hips groaning. "Matt…more," he gasped.

Matt nibbled on the sensitive skin on Jeff's inner thigh before running his tongue up Jeff's cock. His own erection throbbed in his jeans as he closed his mouth over Jeff's member slowly deep-throating him. Jeff moaned and whimpered incoherently as Matt moved with a maddening pace running his tongue over him as he continued to bob his head slowly. Jeff writhed helplessly on the blankets completely lost in the sensations his older brother was giving him.

Matt groaned around Jeff's cock eagerly swallowing the drops of pre-cum, taking in again Jeff's musky scent. It was taking all of his control to continue to move slowly and not ravish Jeff the way his body was screaming to. Later, he promised himself as he fondled Jeff's balls rolling them in his hand before reaching down to slide one finger over Jeff's puckered entrance. Jeff bucked his hips slightly as Matt worked his finger into his tight heat gently so as not to hurt him.

Jeff thrashed on the blanket one hand going down to tangle in Matt's hair, his broken moans coming closer and closer together. The sight of Matt's mouth over him was sending him spiraling quickly towards the edge. Matt eased another finger in him and pressed against Jeff's prostate. Jeff let out a hoarse, strangled cry as his orgasm erupted through him. Matt continued to tease his sensitive spot, swallowing Jeff's seed greedily. He pulled back and allowed some of Jeff's cum to spill on his fingers. Then went back to stretching Jeff gently, adding another finger.

Jeff pulled Matt up to his level and kissed him frantically tasting the remnants of his essence on Matt's tongue. Matt moaned weakly at the assault, the intensity stealing his breath. Jeff began to feverishly work on Matt's jeans. Matt pushed his hands away and sat back, scrambling out of the rest of his clothes as quickly as he could. He bit his lip as his erection was freed from the confines of his clothes. Jeff half sat up closing his hand around Matt's cock and stroking his velvet hardness. Matt half-groaned, half-growled and pushed Jeff back down on the blanket and collapsed down next to him.

"Matt…" Jeff gasped closing his teeth over Matt's ear. "I need you inside me big brother. I can't wait anymore."

Matt shuddered and captured Jeff's lips in a searing kiss. Jeff arched against him rubbing his cock hard against Matt's. Matt pulled back with a groan and lifted Jeff's legs to his shoulders. "I love you Jeff," he whispered as he pushed himself slowly into his baby brother. He bit his lip painfully as Jeff's familiar tight heat surrounded him again. Jeff moaned and grabbed a handful of Matt's ass urging him further on.

Jeff lowered his legs wrapping them firmly around Matt's waist. "More…" he panted slightly, lightly raking his nails down Matt's back. Matt growled again low in his throat and pulled almost completely out before thrusting into Jeff again making sure he hit his brother's prostate. He watched Jeff's face as he slowly made love to him gradually quickening his pace. Jeff's eyes glowed with desire, his face a mixture of love and lust.

Matt groaned half picking up Jeff's hips so that he could sink into him deeper. Jeff whimpered, digging his nails into Matt's arms and writhing from the feeling of Matt inside him. This was the way it should be. It felt so right.

"Jeff…" Matt moaned softly. He picked up speed as Jeff's sounds of pleasure drove him quickly towards his limit. He reached his hand between them and firmly grasped Jeff's cock, stroking him in rhythm to his thrusts.

Jeff howled Matt's name as his second orgasm washed over him. Matt felt Jeff's cum splash over his belly and Jeff's muscles clench around his cock. He let a strangled sob as he erupted into Jeff, the pleasure overwhelming him completely. He gently slid out of Jeff and collapsed next to him, wrapping his arms around his baby brother. They lay together in silence, holding each other tenderly as they recovered, cuddling and listening to the rain feeling for the first time in a long time as if they were whole.

"Jeff," Matt murmured kissing his temple. "We'll find a way to make it work. I don't know how but we'll figure it out together."

Jeff nodded snuggling in closer. "Love you," he sighed happily.

Matt tipped Jeff's face towards him and kissed him deeply. "I love you too," he breathed.

**_HEY I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED MY FIRST STORY ON THIS I HAVE MORE THAT I WILL BE SUBMITTING IN THE NEAR FUTURE SO ENJOY!!!!_**

**_And Reviews are well Appreciated!!!!!_**


End file.
